The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Dueimriorni`.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with large flowers and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as D8, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as D0/39, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar `Dueimriorni` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of both parent selections in foliage and flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.